


Unlikely friends

by Drowninginworkbutstill



Series: Unlikely Friends [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bonding, Camp, Friendship, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowninginworkbutstill/pseuds/Drowninginworkbutstill
Summary: What do you do at training camp when your only friend is busy talking to his crush and you're bored out of your mind?Save another poor soul that's sitting in the corner? Yes. Making a new friend? Maybe.





	

So his best friend went to try and talk with Yachi- who was busy playing peacemaker between Hinata and Kageyama's little bouts, and he was left here in the corner of the room. Not that he minded, he loved his peace and quiet, but with his headphones in his room, there was no peace and quiet, only the security of his personal bubble, which might pop at any moment, considering how the other captains(Kuroo and Bokuto) were socializing around the room, and they might realize he was left alone and come on some great mission to talk to poor lonely Tsukki- he wasn't having any of it.

He sighed, deciding to sneak off back to his room. That was when he saw Nekoma's setter, in the corner across the room, looking downwards and awkwardly fiddling with his game device that was obviously not lit with battery life. It must have run out- Tsukishima mused, and with his best friend moving around like a social butterfly, he was left alone in the corner, awkward and unsure of what the social norm was. It reminded him of how awkward Yamaguchi was when they changed classes in middle school, until he realized Tsukishima was in the same class and he didn't have to put himself out there to get friends. Taking pity on the poor guy, Tsukishima went over to him with ease, careful to not draw attention to himself. 

"Hey."

"Huh?" Kenma looked up, flinching like a startled cat. He was surprised someone other than his teammates(discounting Hinata) was talking to him. 

"You can leave the room if you want, you know," Tsukishima enlightened in a deadpan, seating down. Yes, if people thought he was socializing, they might not bother him because he was already engaged. This was a win-win situation. "They won't even notice. Until it's too late, at any rate."

Kenma's eyes darted around the room, and down at his hands, before looking up at Tsukishima. "There's no point," he whispered quietly. He touched his game console, looking bitterly disappointed with himself.

"You forgot to bring your charger?" Tsukishima guessed, earning him a surprised glance upwards with dilated golden cat eyes. "I have a portable charger. I'll lend it to you."

"R-Really?" Kenma stuttered as if he never expected Tsukishima of all people, to lend him something. His eyes narrowed in distrust, and he looked down again, as though afraid he would be rude. He seemed to be in an internal debate. 

"Let's go, this place is too fucking loud," Tsukishima grumbled, making the decision for him. 

Giving a little smile of gratefulness, Kenma stood up as well, and they sneaked out the side door to the porch, taking a quiet route to where the teams shared their rooms. Tsukishima dug through his bag in the darkness, fishing out his headphones first before handing his portable charger to Kenma. Kenma smiled the widest Tsukishima ever seen him. Huh, Kenma was more of a gamer geek than he realized. 

"I would have died," Kenma said quietly, "I considered actually just skipping on this whole camp and going home, but Kuroo would kill me. Thanks." He immediately switched on his game console, feeling the anxiety and panic and all the what-ifs leave his head from that huge social situation he was in. "Oh. But um, do you need-"

"It's alright, I have plenty of battery life for my phone, music doesn't really use battery," Tsukishima assured, settling down in his futon(he took the corner- he hated sleeping with people). "You can lie in this one," he pointed to the futon next to his, which was, of course, Yamaguchi's. "He wouldn't mind."

"Ah... thanks."

It was nice to hang out in the dark, Tsukishima supposed, without anyone noisy around, just music from his headphones and the flashing lights from Kenma's psp illuminating the concentrating setter's face. 

"Do you want to watch?" Kenma offered unsurely, it was the least he could for the free battery. But did Tsukishima even like games? 

"Sure,"Tsukishima scooted closer, propping himself up with his pillow. "Oh, for the boss you should use Mitsuru and Akihiko, Junpei's attacks are useless." 

...So he did.

"I know, I'm replaying this," Kenma replied, and froze. Wait, was that rude? Should he just pretended to be ignorant and thank Tsukishima for his advice?

"I replayed it too," Tsukishima smiles lightly, watching closely and not taking offense. 

Which was weird... didn't Tsukishima sass everyone that crossed his path? Kenma's eyes flitted between his game and Tsukishima's illuminated face, wondering. Then again, Tsukishima did sass some people more than others. People who made scenes and were dramatic, like Shouyo and Kageyama. And Kuroo, who wouldn't leave him alone.

"Are you trying to play the game or analyze me?" Tsukishima sassed, but it lacked its usual bite. 

"Oh. Sorry." Kenma quickly turned his attention to his game. Well, not all of it. He couldn't concentrate. 

"You're wondering why I'm not bitching you?"

"...Yes." Kenma admitted as he watched the flashing animation of a team attack.

"You remind me of Yamaguchi," Tsukishima replied honestly. 

"How so?"

"Well, not every part of you is like Yamaguchi. Just how you're socially awkward and constantly apologizing and wondering what to do. He was even worse. He got better." 

"Oh." Kenma didn't hear the biting tone of an insult, so Tsukishima must be just listing facts. 

It was quiet for a long while, enjoyably so. It was comfortable in the futon, it was nice in the dark, and Kenma didn't feel alone as he knew Tsukishima was watching his game, and could hear the faintest notes bleeding out from Tsukishima's headphones. 

"Do you know patapon?" Kenma blurted out suddenly. 

"Yeah, the music game, right?" Tsukishima replied immediately, making Kenma smile.

"I think you'd be really good at it. Wanna try?" 

"Sure," Tsukishima shrugged, placing his headphones down as Kenma loaded up the new game and explained it to him.

Pon, pon, pata pon. 

Pata pata pata pon.

It's pretty cute, and pretty easy to play, and the cute chanting of gibberish had Tsukishima smiling as he played it. His smile dropped off his face when they heard the chattering of people returning to their rooms, and Kenma panicked, about to sit up and escape from the side door when Tsukishima held his arm, shaking his head.

"It's okay. I'll handle it."

Kenma settled back down, heart pounding rapidly in his chest. He scooted a little closer to hide behind Tsukishima's long body, as the doors slid open and the lights flashed on. 

"Tsukishima! That's where you were, why did you leave-" Tanaka shouted, before he saw the pudding hair and red jacket partially obscured from view. "Oh."

"Is that Kenma?" Hinata grinned. "Kenma!!! I didn't see you in the room when I wanted to talk to you." 

"Sorry, Shoyou," Kenma lifted his head, speaking slowly in his calm voice. His head lowered again when he saw all of the Karasuno players eyeing him and Tsukishima. 

"So, mind explaining-" Daichi began, after seeing the puzzled looks across his teammates. 

"Are you my mother?" Tsukishima drawled. "Do I need to report to you where I am and who I'm meeting?"

Pon, pon, pata pon.

The cute sounds were totally out of place, and Kenma wanted to find a hole to die in, except he saw that Tsukishima was smiling with some ironic humor. 

"No, but I am your captain," Daichi used his rational dad voice, face darkening. Tsukishima rarely mocked him, because of how scary he could be, and it was high time to remind him that. "And it's my job to make sure my members are safe."

"Yes, because I could have totally choked and died in my own bed," Tsukishima drawled. He was on a roll. Game-wise and literally. 

"Tsukki!!" Yamaguchi squeaked, desperately shaking his head. 

"What's with this crow gathering in the hallway??" Kenma heard the familiar voice of his best friend, and he was glad when Kuroo pushed them all aside to look in at what's going on. "Oh, Kenma! Sorry for leaving you alone at dinner. You alright? Ooh, you hanging out with Tsukki?" 

"Yeah..." Kenma replied hesitantly, looking over to Tsukishima, who just might get a long grilling from his captain tonight. He was all too clear that Tsukishima did it to deflect attention from his existence in Karasuno's room to Tsukishima's snarky self. "Sor-" He remembered that Tsukishima didn't like being apologised to. "Um, I gotta go. Thanks, Kei."

With the whooping sounds of 'yatta!' and 'kattazo!' sounds of victory from the little characters in the screen, Tsukishima unplugged the power cable and handed the psp back to Kenma. "Yeah, thanks for lending me your game." 

Kenma left with Kuroo, throwing worried looks back while Kuroo threw his arm around Kenma and pulled him along, asking repeatedly "What was that! When did you get friendly with Tsukki!?"

It was quiet in Karasuno's room. Tsukishima had the audacity to yawn and raise an eyebrow. "Are you guys going to stand there the whole day? Please off the light if so, I'd like to sleep." 

"You-!"

"Maa, maa, Daichi-san, it can wait until tomorrow," Sugawara placated, throwing a warning look to their first year. Karasuno flocked in to their respective places, still puzzled at when Tsukishima was so close to Kenma. Yamaguchi settled in his own futon as well, whispering to his best friend.

"Hey, what happened?"

"While you were trying to get some chicks, I decided to get a new best friend," Tsukishima whispered back teasingly.

Yamaguchi instantly blushed and looked upset at the same time, it was quite hilarious. It had Tsukishima ducking under his covers to hide his chuckles.

"Tsukki! You can't be serious! Don't leave me!" 

"Don't be stupid, you'll always be my best friend," Tsukishima lifted his covers to whisper back, making sure his voice was low enough to barely be heard. 

"Aww, Tsukki!!! I love you too!" Yamaguchi glomped him over the covers, and Tsukishima yelped. It had the whole Karasuno looking over again.

"Don't embarrass me, you prick!" Tsukishima hissed lowly, kicking him off. 

"Please save your couple talk for tomorrow," Daichi sassed him back darkly, with a smirk of revenge. 

Tsukishima groaned as the lights were switched off.


End file.
